The goal of The Howard University application for the Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award is to develop a preventive pulmonary curriculum in the medical school and Howard University Hospital that is effective in developing a positive attitude of the students/trainees toward pulmonary prevention and an increased understanding of the discipline. These will be developed by a curricular approach of small group discussions, increasingly complex (by level of training) problem oriented clinical small group discussions, and seminars at all levels of student training for years I and II and in the Internal clerkship rotation for years III and IV. Additionally, internal medicine house staff will receive exposure to pulmonary prevention principles by seminars and problem oriented clinical discussions, Journal Club and the Pulmonary medicine rotation. The preventive pulmonary curriculum will be weighted towards the preventive pulmonary topics of smoking-health effects and prevention/cessation; asthma - self management and environmental allergen voidance; pulmonary infections - especially tuberculosis prevention primary and secondary The research effort involves a comprehensive survey of acute asthma patients presenting to the emergency room at D.C. General Hospital. Risk actors are identified and patient knowledge, attitudes and practice are determined (Phase I) . In Phase II an intervention plan will be developed or further implementation and evaluation. Preventable pulmonary diseases are a major cause of death and disability in the predominantly African-American population Howard University serves and because of such the institution is strongly committed to the success of this program.